A Night You'll Never Forget
by Sunken Stars
Summary: Joan had been going through a rough time, losing her girlfriend only to have her get together with another close friend; suffering from a decline in her sex life as well, she turned to drinking to escape her sorrows. She'd never have guessed she'd meet someone who would have a chance at helping her be happy again. / Rule 63'd Jaune, because lesbians, and also why not.


Author's Notes: This was a prompt, and it's not really a story I'm super proud of; it's just smut, really. For smut's sake. And I know how you all love that, so I figured I would just post it, instead of letting it collect dust because _someone_ will inevitably get enjoyment out of it. This was originally intended to have them playing aroudn with toys, but honestly, I got lazy and accidentally fell into my formula... *smiles sheepily*

* * *

Joan's life was shit. That was all there was to it. Shit. She couldn't remember the last time she was even happy. Hell, she couldn't even remember the last time that she even smiled.

Life had a special way of fucking you over, she found. It had a way of gnawing at you slowly, taking away the good bits and leaving you as a core. A core that no one wants, that's just gonna get thrown away. What can you do with a core? You can't eat it. You can make art out of it, but no one does anymore purely out of want to find something better to occupy their time.

Joan sighed as the bouncer let her into the club, the sound of the loud, booming EDM doing nothing to stop her depressive thoughts.

She walked up to the bar and sat down on one of the stools, signaling to the bartender and ordering the same old drink as last time. It was almost like clockwork now. She was on a set track from the moment she woke up, to the moment she fell asleep. Especially on days like these when everyone was busy, and no one had any time for her.

Ruby was off with Yang doing who knows what, Weiss was more than likely too busy to even think about hanging out with her; Blake was probably hanging out with Sun, and Nora was just being Nora somewhere. All Joan knew was that she wasn't answering her phone, which usually meant that she was handling important business, or she had found another date.

Joan laughed. That girl tried way too hard for things that would come over time. ' _But at least she has a date, at least she's with someone,'_ Joan thought.

She thought briefly of Ren, and that brought along images of Pyrrha. She grimaced in disgust as her mind instantly turned to them fucking. That was all they seemed to do anymore; fuck like rabbits.

 _I'll never find anyone like you, Joan, I swear it._

Then why, after only a month of being apart, did you run to him and hit it off so well?

The bartender slid her her admittedly strong drink and she immediately took a very large sip, not at all wanting to keep the memory on her mind. The memory was washed away as the taste of alcohol pervaded her tongue.

She shook her head and took another sip to quickly get herself used to it again. But before she could, a hand quickly grabbed at her arm and stopped her.

She looked at the hand and followed it all the way up an arm covered in bracelets of various sizes and colors. A few rubber bracelets covered in band related logos and quotes took up the rest of the arm. What skin she could see was pale, soft looking, even in the club's shitty lighting.

Joan finally reached the eyes of the girl the hand belonged to. She retracted her hand, leaning her side into the bar and giving Joan a very curious leer.

Joan gave her a look over, noticing the way her clothing seemed to glow, and how her hair was actually highlighted with glow in the dark hair color.

"Can I help you?" Joan asked, raising an eyebrow as she took another sip of her drink. She couldn't help but think this girl was kind of strange. After all, walking up to a stranger and just stopping them getting a drink _physically_ wasn't exactly something people did regularly.

"Honey," the girl responded, waving the bartender down, "I think we both know that you're the one who needs help." Joan let out a disgusted sound as a drink was placed in front of the girl. "Oh don't give me that. You've been coming here the past week, ordering the same drinks, sitting in the same spot. I know a hot mess when I see one!" Her tone was annoying.

"Excuse me?! I'm not a hot mess," Joan argued, her tone as incredulous as possible. She had never thought in a million years anyone would call _her_ a hot mess. Her sister, Rouge? Maybe. But _her?_ Joan Arc?! She was not a hot mess! She was the opposite of a hot mess!

It was just that right now she kind of was acting like one… But that didn't mean she was!

"Sure you're not. So what is it?" The girl asked, downing her drink in one go. "A breakup? Family member pass away? Haven't been laid in a while? It's gotta be at least _one_ of those things!"

' _Or two of those things,'_ Joan thought bitterly. When Pyrrha had broken up with her it had been the end of her sex life. But whatever, that was fine. She didn't care. And she had been the one to end it with Pyrrha anyway.

 _That_ wasn't what was bothering her really. What it was was the fact that it was seemingly the hardest fucking thing in the world to find someone else for her, and Pyrrha had done it _like that._

"Ah, that look on your face just now! I was totally right, right? Haha, I'm too good at this shit! I guess that's what happens when you spend your life partying, huh? You get kind of used to all the sob stories, you start to understand what expressions mean what."

"Okay, so you got me, I'm drinking because I have literally nothing else. So what does it matter to you?" Neon cocked her head to the side as if she had never been asked that question before.

"You know what, I don't know. But if you'll let me, I can at least try to cheer you up. No one deserves to go to a club by themselves and drink themselves out of their misery." Joan looked down at her glass and shrugged, drinking the last of it down and jumping off the stool.

"Why not? I'm not fucking doing anything." Neon's eyes instantly lit up. Joan realized that she may have made a slight mistake.

"First things first, we dance!" She grabbed Joan's arm and pulled her into the middle of the crowded dance floor, where people were doing everything within their power to grind on one another and generally just be as gross as possible.

While dancing in such a crowded space had never really appealed to Joan, she found the alcohol making it a bit easier, and she easily danced along with the girl, who had seemingly done a 360 in personality.

"My name is Neon, by the way!" She shouted over the music, her voice being drowned out by the excited shouts of other people. It sounded dull like it was just swept away in an ocean of noise. But somehow Joan had heard it.

"Joan!" She replied as Neon grabbed ahold of her, pulling her out of the way of a woman pushing through the crowd.

The next hour was filled with dancing and jumping and screaming.

* * *

"That was just a character wasn't it," Joan said, pushing out of the doors to the club excitedly, Neon following right behind her. "All of that stuff you said when you approached me? That was all bullshit!" Neon laughed as she skipped along behind her, enjoying the breeze rolling along through her hair.

"Well duh! I just had to convince you to get off your mopey ass and dance with me!" Neon busted out into even more lighthearted laughter as she got closer to Joan and put her arm around her shoulder.

Joan smiled at her, feeling her own smile grow into a smirk as Neon pulled her as close as possible. "You didn't _just_ want to dance with me did you?"

"Well I did at first, I can't stand the sight of a cute girl being all sad and shit. But, you know, after all the fun we just had? I don't know, like halfway through I kinda decided that I wanted to take you home. You know, if you want!" Joan, being more bold than usual, leaned in and placed a kiss on Neon's lips. "I'm guessing that's a yes! Come on, my apartment is only a few blocks away from here!"

Joan allowed Neon to take the lead and listened to the booming bass inside the club grow even fainter as they got further away from it.

It was just getting dark, the sun having been setting for the past ten minutes at least as they arrived at Neon's admittedly pretty nice apartment. Nice for this part of the city anyway.

As soon as they entered, Neon threw off her bracelets and undid her hair, letting it fall free as Joan openly stared at her. She drank in Joan's gaze as she took off the rest of her jewelry, not really trying to rush through it. This time, there wasn't a need to be frantic. This time was different.

"You know what's funny?" Neon asked, taking out her fake earrings and throwing them in a small box sitting on a table by the door. "Normally I'd be rushing this, I'd be throwing all of my clothes off as fast as possible while we rushed to my bedroom. We'd also be drunk, usually. So this is new to me! In all my time partying and going to clubs and doing… _this,_ I've never had a sober one night stand."

Joan took a quick look around the place and nodded her head when she realized that it wasn't that bad at all. It actually reminded her of her and Nora's shared apartment. Just a little bit noisier outside.

"Is that a bad thing?" Joan asked, turning her attention completely to Neon.

"No, it just means I'll remember you." Neon smirked, approaching Joan and leaning in, giving her a mostly teasing kiss.

"Well good, maybe I want to be remembered," Joan replied, returning the kiss with another more satisfying one.

Neon's hands found hers, and she realized that she didn't remember exactly what she usually did when she was drunk. All of that experience meant nothing here. She'd just have to wing it.

She took Joan for a sensual and loving kind of girl, not a rough and hot kind of girl. So she started out by squeezing her hands and slowly going deeper into the kiss as she pushed her back, slowly into her bedroom.

It was a small bedroom, to be sure, but it did its job. She pushed Joan down on her bed, the previously made bedding already coming loose and messing up as she crawled on top of her.

She leaned down to whisper in her ear. "So was I right? About you not having done this in a while?" Joan nodded, feeling a little embarrassed. "Don't worry, Joan, I promise I'll be the best you've ever had…" Neon sat up, straddling Joan as she removed her top, followed quickly by her bra. There was no teasing, both of them knew there was no reason for it.

Joan stared at Neon's breasts, feeling that she actually much preferred small ones to bigger ones. Neon smirked at the look on her face as if she had totally called it. "Now it's your turn," Neon said, kissing her lightly before shifting and pulling her shirt up slightly.

Joan was underdressed, it just made it easier on Neon to get it all off. One white shirt and a plain white bra, both of which were discarded as fast as possible.

Neon went in for another kiss after taking a moment to admire the toned stomach and the nice C cups Joan was packing.

She started to grind into Joan as their lips latched together, growing deeper every second until Neon's tongue was desperately swiping at Joan's lips, begging for entrance.

"Mm, hn, ah," Joan moaned, feeling The friction down below even through her pants. She pulled away panting, looking into Neon's eyes, pleading with her. "Please, I haven't felt another girl in so long…"

Neon loved that pleading look in her eyes, but she couldn't find it in her to not give Joan what she wanted. If she truly hadn't been fucked in so long, then she would make sure that she was fucked hard and good.

Neon moved down to undo Joan's belt, and her pants came off with it, revealing her panties to the world. Same basic white color as her bra, but Neon noticed the wet spot gathering right where she knew Joan wanted her the most.

"Mm, someone's wet," Neon sang out as she pulled her jeans all the way off and threw them to the floor. She adopted a predatory grin and slowly leaned down to take in the scent of her prey.

It smelled sweet, like honey, and peaches. That was a new one.

Neon licked her lips as Joan stared down at her. She sent a quick look to Joan's face as she slowly licked and kissed along her inner thigh, earning moans and pleasures sighs from the girl.

Sounds that had the power to drive her crazy. She was already wet herself.

"I want to taste you…" She said between licks and kisses. "I want to eat you out and make you cry out my name. I want to remember the sound of your voice when I pleasure myself, and I want to remember the look on your face when I made you cum as I make _myself_ cum. So don't you even _dare_ think about holding back those amazing sounds of yours, okay?" Joan couldn't do anything else but nod her her head and keep letting out pleasures sounds, but then, she figured that _was_ what Neon wanted.

She finally pulled down Joan's panties, getting a look at her trimmed pubic hair and her pussy. Her panties were thrown to the side as Neon burned the image of her pussy into her mind.

Her pink lips were red with desire and as wet as Neon had figured she could get. She wasn't completely shaved, but Neon had expected that. She probably only kept up trimming for comfort reasons.

The hair didn't matter to Neon, she actually kind of liked it, thought it was cute. She moved in to kiss her lips, and Joan gave out a short cry of pleasure that turned into an elongated moan as she started to lick up and down her labia.

Slow, long licks at first, loving in nature. But each slow lick was followed by a few fast flicks, and the variation nearly drove Joan crazy.

It had been so long since she felt this, and though Neon's tongue felt so different, the pleasure was so familiar. "Oh… I need this… I need you…" Joan mumbled out.

Neon pushed forward into her, kissing her pussy softly before licking her all over thoroughly, going deep inside of her with her tongue and drinking as much of her delicious nectar as she could.

She reveled in the taste, finding it to be addicting. Joan shivered as her hand found the top of Neon's head. She pulled her forward, squeezing her head in between her thighs.

Neon's tongue traveled over every single inch of her sensitive folds, not wanting to miss even a tiny bit of her. "Mhn, yeah, right there!" Joan called out as Neon hit a sensitive spot near her clit. She focused on that spot, flicking her tongue up at her clit every once in awhile, earning a random shout of ecstasy when she did.

After about another minute of licking, it became too much for Joan to take. She took matters into her own hands, grabbing the back of Neon's head and grinding her pussy into her soft lips and tongue as it penetrated deep inside her.

"Oh, god!" She sped up, relentlessly face fucking her until her body gave into the pleasure and she felt release.

Neon tried to catch as much of her cum as possible in her mouth, desperately wanting to drink her share of the stuff, finding it too delicious to let go to waste.

As Joan rode her orgasmic high, Neon climbed up to meet her with a kiss, sharing all of her delicious cum. Joan drank generously from Neon's mouth, the taste making her enjoy her orgasm even more. "Thanks," she said with a smile, leaning up to push Neon back. Neon stopped her.

"Nuh uh, tonight is about you, I get laid all the time, you don't. I think I can be generous for one night. Besides…" Neon pushed her back down and began to take off her shorts along with her skirt. "Right now… I just really, _really_ want to fuck you." Joan bit her lip at Neon's admission. She really was direct about this stuff. But she couldn't say the thought of Neon fucking her brains out didn't turn her on a _lot._

"You just like making me cum," Joan joked, and Neon smiled.

"Yeah. _I do._ You make the sexiest sounds I've ever heard." She tossed away her clothes and climbed on top of Joan again, who braced herself for a feeling that she hadn't felt in a _long_ time. She couldn't remember the last time she had done _this._

Neon placed her pussy against Joan's, and slowly began to grind into her, much like before. However, now there was no clothing separating them. It was paired pleasure.

Joan found her hands going right to Neon's as she increased her pace and began fucking her even harder. The rhythm she built up was frantic, unsteady, and awkward, but _fuck_ if it didn't feel _amazing._

They were both so wet, and the sounds of flesh slapping against flesh added to their pleasure as the smell of their arousal flooded the room.

Sweat started to cover them as they went even faster, Joan bucking her hips up into Neon's as she thrust away at her pussy. "You feel so good," Neon moaned. "Y-you just might be my favorite!" She stuttered out another sentence, but it was all but incomprehensible.

Joan listened to the sweet sounds coming from Neon's mouth. Sure she may have said that _she_ made the sexiest sounds, but at that moment Joan was sure that it was really _Neon_ who deserved those words.

"H-h-harder! Please!" Neon leaned forward and started kissing Joan as she changed their position slightly, allowing for easier grinding, and even more pleasure.

Joan cried out in her mouth, her moans mixing with Neon's as their clits finally met, and they came together in a violent rose colored storm of passion and lust. In one moment they both lost their minds to pleasure, and they both collapsed into unmoving heaps of sensitive flesh.

They just breathed for a moment, letting their minds gather the strength to begin processing everything that just happened. Neon flipped off of Joan, who couldn't help but snuggle into her side as she started to come down.

"Y-you weren't kidding. I haven't cum that hard since I was like fifteen." Joan said wearily.

Neon chuckled, lacing her fingers with Joan's and resting their hands on her stomach. It only took a few seconds for them to pass out.

* * *

As Joan woke up, she felt the satin sheets below her and the emptiness beside her. She sat up, feeling like she was completely alone in the world again.

The smell of breakfast shattered that feeling, and she got up, feeling just a little bit hopeful as she made her way out of Neon's bedroom.

She sat down at the kitchen table and waited, and waited, and waited… Until finally Neon came out of the kitchen carrying two plates of food. As soon as she saw Joan, she froze.

The blush on her face was obvious, and Joan felt that hers was too. Neon made her way to the table and placed the breakfast in front of Joan, before taking her seat at the opposite end of the table.

Joan looked down at her plate, covered with sausage, eggs, two slices of toast smothered in strawberry jam. It looked… _really_ fucking amazing she realized, not having remember just how much energy sex takes out of you.

She grabbed the provided fork and knife and got to work eating, sending an awkward glance to Neon every now and then.

"I've never had to uh… Wake up next to someone before." Neon said after a few more minutes of silence. Joan jumped. "It was… Nice." Joan started eating again, unsure of how to respond.

"I miss that," she said. "Waking up next to someone."

Neon nodded. "Y-you were… Absolutely amazing last night." Neon said. "I never remember any of my lovers. But, last night, remembering it as clearly as I do now, it was so much fun. I can't help but want to… do it again sometime."

Joan paused, looking up at Neon with wide eyes. "You mean, you want to be friends with benefits?"

"Yes, no, er, Joan… You were so much fun to hang out with last night. Even before I knew this was going to be happening. I enjoyed spending time with you. I think… I want to get to know you better."

Joan dropped her fork on her plate in shock, not at all expecting those words to come out of Neon's mouth. She shook her head and looked up to Neon as if she were thinking deeply about the pros and cons to such an arrangement.

Then she smiled.

"I think I would like that a lot," Joan said.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."


End file.
